familia_lascivafandomcom-20200214-history
Peach388
Mo, one of the residents of FL, is the daughter of Beacon Shelly and God jr Blake. She always follows her mother's teachings and tries to avoid getting too deep into her dad's kinky talk, although she’s very used to it now. She joined FL to edit beautiful projects with her friends and unwittingly joined a new religion. Personality Mo is a very awkward child who is terrible at anything social (this can be seen on text through the excessive use of words such as "rip" and "om") ''but, naturally, this gets better the more familiar she become with a person. Mo's personality can change drastically depending on who's she’s with; one minute looking like she’s ready to jump off a cliff and the next minute being bouncier than a basketball. One thing that doesn’t change is the fact that she basically doesn’t exist without anime. Whenever Mo has any free time, there’s a good chance you’ll find her either watching anime or editing; she doesn’t do much else. '''History' One day after school during her first year of high school, Mo's dad approached her asking if she knew what anime was; she’d heard of it. Her dad asked her if she wanted to watch an anime called "Death Note". Mo was curious and agreed. This was the beginnings of the anime-obsessed Mo we all know today. Later, Mo discovered her first AMVs. Mo really liked the idea of editing anime videos to music as she already had an interest in editing, just of a different sort. Mo soon discovered the existence of studios, with TeamMagi being one of her first. Mo was already invested in the Magi anime at the time and loved the beautiful videos this studio put out. This motivated her to try editing some more. A year later, the studio was holding auditions. Mo didn’t feel all too confident but was very excited and decided to try out. A month or so later the results were posted and Mo nearly screamed when she saw she had gotten in. She joined the Skype group and she met many amazing people, including her parents, God as well as a prophet and a priestess. Mo was incredibly shy at first and didn’t know how to talk to anyone at all, but she tried hard to be as social as her anxiety permitted and she managed to get to where she is today; part of a new religion. Music Mo grew up listening to whatever her parents put on, which was classic, alternative and prog. rock, as well as a bit of heavy metal and indie which she heard on the radio. Mo used to have a strong bias for this and disliked listening to anything else. After having watched more AMVs and listening to more anime OSTs, Mo doesn’t care about the genre of music at all, as long as she likes the song (usually from an AMV or MEP) ''or artist. Mo's attempt at figuring out her taste in music: '''Artists' (meaning she’s heard at most 5 songs by them and liked all of those so she assumes she'll like the rest) # Hidden Citizens # Sam Tinnez # Set It Off # One Ok Rock # Tommee Profitt # grandson # Echos # Two Feet # Myth & Roid # Hands Like Houses # Aimer # The Tech Thieves # M2U # UNSECRET # Ruelle # Fleurie # haruno Other individual songs '''(half of which are just here because she wants to edit them and the other half are just old) # All the Kings Men - The Rigs # Anachronism - Crywolf # Sarcasm - Get Scared # Not Up To Me - Kandle # Looking For You - WE ARE FURY & Crystal Skies # As We Fall - WE ARE FURY # Layto - Beauty # Sing To Me - MISSIO # Crying For Rain - 美波 # Hollowness - 美波 # Can you Hold Me - NF # Towards the Light - Jacoo # RISE - The Glitch Mob, Mako, The Word Alive # Phoenix - Cailin Russo, Chrissy Costanza) # Error - niki (cover by Alfakyun) # Murder - Mako # Hide - Little May # Lie - Jimin # Egoist - 大沼パセリ (cover by Aru) # 心象カスケード - koyori (cover by DAZBEE) # Flamingo - Yonezu Kenshi # Bathtub Mermaid - Mili # Ultraviolet - au/ra # No Regrets - KSHMR & Yves V # Dusk till Dawn - KHS cover # Heavy In Your Arms - Florence and The Machine # Make It Rain - Ed Sheeran # Youth - Daughter # Drive - GLADES # when the party's over - Billie Eilish '''Favourite Series No particular order # Heaven Official's Blessing/Tian Guan Ci Fu (Novels) # Mo Dao Zu Shi (Donghua/Novels) # Scum Villain's Self Saving System (Novels) # Re: Zero (Light Novels/Anime) # Steins;Gate (Anime) # Magi (Anime/Manga) # Banana fish (Anime/Manga) # Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime/Manga) # Fate/Zero ; Fate/Stay Night ; Fate/Grand Order Babylonia (Anime) # Owari no Seraph (Light Novels/Manga/Anime) # Assassination Classroom (Anime) # Boku no Hero Academia (Anime/Manga) # FMAB (Anime/Manga) # Erased (Anime) # Nana (Manga/Anime) # Tokyo Ghoul(:re) (Manga) # No.6 (Light novels/Manga) # Akatsuki no Yona (Anime/Manga) # End and Save (Webtoon) # BBC Sherlock (T.V. Series) Favourite Pairings # Gureshin (Owari no Seraph) # Jubaru (Re: Zero) # Bakudeku (Boku no Hero Academia) # Nezushi (No. 6) # Hualian (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # WangXian (Mo Dao Zu Shi) # BingQiu (Scum Villain) # Liushen (Scum Villain) # Beefleaf (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # FengQing (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Junmei (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # QuanYin (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Zhuiling (Mo Dao Zu Shi) # Soukoku (Bungou Stray Dogs) # Gilkidu (Fate) # Ash x Eiji (Banana Fish) # Shizaya (Durarara) # Sarumi (K) # Mikorei (K) # Shiro x Kuro (K) # Jae-Ha x Kija (Akatsuki no Yona) # Shura x Yukio (Blue Exorcist) # Shirou x Rin (Fate) # Hak x Yona (Akatsuki no Yona) # Okabe x Kurisu (Steins;Gate) # Jyugo x Uno (Nanbaka) # Holo x Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) # Roy x Hawkeye (FMAB) # Violet x Gilbert (Violet Evergarden) # Solomon x Sheba (Magi) # Soo-Won x Lili (Akatsuki no Yona) # Tsubasa x Shingo (Hoshiai no Sora) # Karmagisa (Assassination Classroom) # Mikayuu (Owari no Seraph) # Kuroken (Haikyuu!!) # Asanoya (Haikyuu!!) # Jack x Carly (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) # Kyoko x Sayaka (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) # Lelouch x Suzaku (Code Geass) # Alimor (Magi) # Shin Soukoku (Bungou Stray Dogs) # Kousei x Kaori (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso) # Yatori (Noragami) # Mirai x Akihito (Kyoukai no Kanata) # Victuuri (Yuri on Ice!!!) Favourite Characters Female # Mahiru (Owari no Seraph) # Yona (Akatsuki no Yona) # Nezuko (Kimetsu no Yaiba) # Fem!Shi Qingxuan (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Eri (Boku no Hero Academia) # Shura (Blue Exorcist) # Yushi Huang (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Sakurako-san (Sakurako-San no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru) # Kurisu (Steins;Gate) # CC (Code Geass) # Holo (Spice and Wolf) # Krul (Owari no Seraph) # Violet (Violet Evergarden) # Jiang Yanli (Mo Dao Zu Shi) # Wen Qing (Mo Dao Zu Shi) # Yu Ziyuan (Mo Dao Zu Shi) # Rin (Fate) # Koufuku (Noragami) # Beatrice (Re Zero) # Theresia (Re Zero) # Ling Wen (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Kaori (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso) # Chise (Mahoutsukai no Yome) # Tanya (Youjo Senki) # Morgiana (Magi) # Rem (Re: Zero) # Hawkeye (FMAB) # Saber (Fate) # Sheba (Magi) # Anna (K) # Eclé (End and Save) # Jiro (Boku no Hero Academia) # Uraraka (Boku no Hero Academia) # Toga (Baku no Hero Academia) # Tsuyu (Boku no Hero Academia) # Rachel (Satsuriku no Tenshi) # Emilia (Re Zero) # Zero Two (Darling in the FranXX) # Carly (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) # Nana (Nana) # Hachi (Nana) # Celty (Durarara) # Mina (Boku no Hero Academia) # Nishimiya (Koe no Katachi) # Kido (Kagerou Daze) # Flamie (Rokka no Yuusha) # Echidona (Re: Zero) # Suzuha (Steins;Gate) # Yosano (Bungou Stray Dogs) # Momo (Nanbaka) # Ene (Kagerou Daze) # Ayano (Kagerou Daze) Male # Wei Ying (Mo Dao Zu Shi) # Xie Lian (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Hua Cheng (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Guren (Owari no Seraph) # Julius (Re: Zero) # Shi Qingxuan (Tian Guan Ci Fu) # Will/Black (Kekkai Sensen) # Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona) # Shorter (Banana Fish) # Karma (Assassination Classroom) # Deku (Boku no Hero Academia) # Bakugou (Boku no Hero Academia) # Jyugo (Nanbaka) # Greed/Ling (FMAB) # Dazai (Bungou Stray Dogs) # Ash (Banana Fish) # Yut Lung (Banana Fish) # Eiji (Banana Fish) # Seven (Mystic Messenger) # Saeran (Mystic Messenger) # Lucifer (The Devil is a Part-Timer) # Cartaphilus/Joseph (Mahoutsukai no Yome) # Rin (Blue Exorcist) # Yukio (Blue Exorcist) # Tomura (Boku no Hero Academia) # Judal (Magi) # Nana (Watashi ga Motete Dousunda) # Yunan (Magi) # Ruth (Mahoutsukai no Yome) # Okabe (Steins;Gate) # Ja'far (Magi) # Shin (Nana) # Kuroha (Kagerou Daze) # Shinya (Owari no Seraph) # Matt (Death Note) # Mika (Owari no Seraph) # Tsubaki (Servamp) # Hak (Akatsuki no Yona) # Subaru (Re: Zero) # Reinhardt (Re: Zero) # Garfiel (Re: Zero) # Todoroki (Boku no Hero Academia) # Elec (End and Save) # End (End and Save) # Save (End and Save) # Alibaba (Magi) # Kazuma (Noragami) # Izaya (Durarara) # Shizuo (Durarara) # Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) # Shion (No.6) # Nezumi (No.6) # Ciel (Kuroshitsuji) # Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) # Hiro'omi (Kyoukai no Kanata) # Suzaku (Code Geass) Abilities * Overwhelming you with her phobias. Mo has an absurd amount of phobias. There's too many to list and they often annoy people more than anything else. This ability comes with a backlash as some of these phobias impede everyday activities. * 'Osu. 'Osu is an ability Mo acquired by having too much free time. Physical Abilities Mo is one of the most physically inept people you might encounter. She usually attempts to put on a tough demeanour, but it fails miserably more often than not.Category:Member